Lluvia
by Cinderella Hale
Summary: No creía en sueños premonitorios, me parecía imposible que una situación fuera a aparecer primero en tu cabeza y luego frente a ti. No creía en sueños premonitorios, hasta que lo vi.


He vuelto y con nuevo _oneshoot_!!

De nuevo mis gracias a mi _beta-trilliza_ [Isabella Scott] por los consejos, espero haya quedado bien :B

Este es mi primer fic_ Twilight ^-^_ originalmente no era temático de ninguna forma, por lo que lo adapté para poder subirlo

* * *

**Declaración:** _los personajes no me pertenecen, son fruto de la imaginación de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y su servidora sólo los tomó prestado :p_

* * *

**.****Lluvia.**

Las gotas de lluvia fueron las encargadas de despertarme esa mañana, como todas las anteriores en aquella pequeña localidad de Forks, Washington. Ya era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado desde mi mudanza hacía menos de tres meses, por más que al principio fuera lo que más odiaba.

Luché contra mi propia pereza al intentar salir de la cama sabiendo que fuera de mis sábanas el aire soplaba frío. Me coloqué las pantuflas abrigando mis pies de la temperatura y me dirigí al baño para realizar mi rutina de limpieza diaria. En cinco minutos estaba lista, como no tenía pensado salir no necesitaba de mucho arreglo, como si mi cabello lo tuviera.

Bajé por las escaleras divirtiéndome de la sensación de tranquilidad que la lluvia producía en mí.

Me adentré a las artes culinarias para preparar el desayuno, al tiempo que recordaba imágenes vagas del sueño que había tenido esa noche. No es que le diera mucha importancia a las escenas que se recreaban en mi cabeza, ya que nunca habían sido sueños premonitorios, pero esta ilusión era particularmente difícil de olvidar. Ojos de un extraño y misterioso tinte dorado, uno que no había visto jamás y cabello cobrizo húmedo debajo de una lluvia incesante, igual a la de esa mañana pero no tan fría… recordaba cada detalle por más ínfimo que pareciera. Las líneas severas de su mandíbula, la curva de sus labios llenos y la pequeña y casi imperceptible arruga entre sus cejas pobladas.

El desconocido estaba de pie frente a mí, en una esquina.

¿Qué me llevó hasta allí?… no lo recordaba.

¿Qué le hizo cruzarse conmigo?… no se lo pregunté.

Supuse que desperté antes de poder sacarle algún tipo de información.

Pero ahí estaba, sólo mirándome y haciéndome olvidar todas las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro…

Me desalenté en el preparado de mi café con leche al percatarme de la nota pegada al refrigerador con un feo imán negro y escrito con la letra de mi padre sobre un trozo irregular de papel:

"_Bella, no hay café. Ve a comprarlo si lo necesitas, el dinero está en la mesa. Charlie"_

Resoplé de sólo imaginar que debía salir. Me coloqué el impermeable gris oscuro, largo hasta debajo de mis rodillas y busqué el dinero del que hablaba Charlie. Salí a la calle con un estremecimiento.

La lluvia me gustaba siempre y cuando yo estuviera dentro, a resguardo de ella. Salir de casa para estar bajo la lluvia no me parecía tan placentero…

Caminaba atenta por la acera, mirando el suelo intentando no resbalar. Era muy común en mí tropezar con cualquier cosa, y esa mañana las baldosas húmedas no ayudaban a mi equilibrio. Me detuve a cavilar si es que la torpeza era un comportamiento heredado…

Y tratando de evitar algo tan sencillo, me topé bruscamente con alguien en el momento que doblaba la esquina con mis manos en mis bolsillos y la cabeza cubierta por la capucha…

Levanté mi rostro, con clara expresión de perdón y frente a mí lo vi…

Ojos de un extraño y misterioso tinte dorado, uno que no había visto jamás y cabello cobrizo húmedo debajo de una lluvia incesante.

El hombre frente a mí sonrió ampliamente como si me conociera de toda la vida dejando ver una hilera de níveos y hasta centellantes dientes.

_Era él._

* * *

Es corto de lo que pensé :/

en fin... espero no esté tan feo xD

Cualquier cosita (léase "crítica constructiva") hacen clickcito en _"Review this chapter/story"_ y me tiran lo que quieran xD

Es posible que pronto comience a subir fics más larguitos :)

Besos.

_***C**inderella*_


End file.
